Surprise
by That One Aloof Guy
Summary: Short Drabble. Jin realized how having company is better than being alone. One Shot.


**A/N: **With my free-write drabble sees the light of the day, I present you a sort-of free-write prequel drabble for _Unrequited Feelings_. Midterms will technically end tomorrow in my schedule, so I should be back on writing on my projects soon.

* * *

No way in hell would he believed it.

Jin Kisaragi went to the park to see three female students whispering among themselves. He grew suspicious as he detected a "Happy Birthday Jin!" banner besides the student with long. red hair. The brown-haired beastkin, who was on the the redhead's right, appear to be holding her laughter as the other girl on her right, a short, blond hair student, flair her arms as she expressed great dismay. It seemed that the three were busy preparing things for his birthday.

Of all things to do on their daybreak for Valentine's Day, why were they busy for his birthday? Sure, it was also today, but he remembered telling the three specifically that he would not celebrate such thing. A waste of time, energy and money.

He approached the student and cleared his throat, startling the three. "What are you three doing out here? Aren't you all assigned to do the decorations for the party for tonight?"

He kept his calm composure to not be suspected of peeking. He was just casually strolling, that was all.

The redhead's face flushed as she lowered her head. She could not utter a single word. Of all times, why would he appear right now? Her training on gathering up her courage flushed down into nothingness.

"Um..." The blond twiddled her fingers, averting her gaze to the side. The one who had the courage to speak... Could Makoto back her up right now? "T-Tsubaki," She glanced on the redhead, who was drowning in embarrassment, "...and Makoto," She gazed at the squirrel beastkin, who was currently worked up on the task at hand. Oh, Makoto. How sly of you to push the talking on me...

"Yes...?" Jin raised his eyebrow, signalling her to continue.

"Well..." She clasped her hands together as she leaned it against her, backing up in the process. "We were actually finished doing our assigned task, and, well... I-I thought of making a small event for the other celebration for today-"

"You thought of this?!" His mouth was agape from bewilderment. Why it had to be her? What was Noel's thinking?

"Y-yes, I did." She firmly nodded. Pursing her lips, she gazed directly at Jin. "I hope I'll be able to make up all the troubles I caused you. So..."

That's right. He and Noel had a checkered relationship for the past few months. He cared Noel the least. There was something that really bothered him whenever she was around. Her face... Why did it had to be like hers?

"Um, Jin? Are you listening?" Makoto waved a hand in front of him. She appeared to be finished on her business from earlier.

The man blinked rapidly, gaining his senses. "Pardon me." He turned to Noel. "You planned this for me?"

The blond shook her head rapidly. "No, no. Most of it. Tsubaki was the one who actually initiated the purpose for the said celebration. So..."

"Tsubaki?" He glanced at Tsubaki. Sure enough, Tsubaki timidly nodded, still gazing on the ground.

Makoto went behind the redhead and pinched her sides, startling her. Mischievous grin appeared on her lips. "Come on! Don't make Noel say it in your place, it's improper."

Meanwhile, Noel signaled Jin to sit down. He flushed in embarrassment as he sat down. He was standing for how long now? She turned away, a visible blush on her face.

Tsubaki gulped and faced Jin. "That's true. When Noel suggested we should hold an event on our own, I told her that today was your birthday, and then Noel brainstormed everything that led us up to this point."

"I see." He stared at the two. The closest and the most far. Two different woman with the same goal: Celebrate his birthday.

Makoto wrapped her arms around the two, beaming as she stuck her tongue out at Jin. "And of course! Makoto Nanaya is here to help my best buddies!"

"Hmph." Smirking, he shook his head. He never felt this genuinely happy before. He should spend more time with them, it seems. "Thanks. I appreciate your efforts."

Makoto giggled, ruffling the hair of her best friends. She earned a whine of complaints from the two. "Of course! Well then, let's discuss our plans with the birthday boy himself!"


End file.
